I will survive
by Videx
Summary: short, but nice fic about Naruto and Sakura


**Hi! This is kinda my first romance, so I see this more like a test.**

**So I don't care if you say: That was the worst fic ever!**

**Unless, you have a good reason…**

**I got the idea from a song, called 'I will survive' by Gloria Gaynor.**

**And another thing, in this story Sasuke and Sakura have been dating, but then he just broke up and never came back again… If you want more details about, just ask…**

* * *

**I will survive** _

* * *

__At first I was afraid_

_I was petrified_

One day, when I came back to our apartment, I found a note on the door, and it was apparently from Sasuke, but when I read it, I don't know why, but I just got afraid.

_Kept thinking I could never live_

_Without you by my side_

I felt like a huge part in my heart disappeared, and I thought about suicide.

_But then I spent so many nights_

_Thinking how you did me wrong_

You called me weak, pathetic, why did we even start going out with each other. Oh yeah, now I remember, stupid writer…

_And I grew strong_

_I learned how to get along_

Ha! I don't need you anymore

_And so you're back_

_From outer space_

Why, damn it?

_I just walked in to find you here_

_with that sad look upon your face_

I was surprised

_I__should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key_

But that was past

_If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me_

I would have done it then!

_Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now_

_cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_

It wasn't really a goodbye

_Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no, not I  
I will survive!_

"Sakura! Aren't you done jet? I really need use the toilet!" Yelled Naruto, outside the bathroom door, "Its already open!" " Thank Gods" he said in relief.

_Oh as long as I know how to love_

_I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive_

Then I felt someone's arms around my waist, and started to kiss my neck, "I love it when you sing" he whispered gently in my ear.

"You know, you will get wet…" I said as I placed my hands over his, (Me: By the way, Sakura is showering)

"That doesn't matter," then I felt him removing his hands, quite disappointed.

_It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart _

But luckily Naruto was there for me.

_Kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart_

And he was still there to help me

_And I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself_

And every night, he will be there to give me a hug

_I used to cry_

_But now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new_

"That's the spirit Sakura!"

_I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you_

I sang with a smile

_And so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free_

_And now I'm given all my loving  
for someone who's loving me_

"And that is me! Finally!" Naruto sang and joined the shower, of course naked.

_Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore_

Naruto sang, and then sakura took over

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no, not I  
I will survive_

She then turned around and faced Naruto, throwing her arms around his neck

_Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive_

He then placed a finger over her lips, to silent her, "what is it" she asked, "Nothing…" he just replied as his eyes travelled over her body.

A blush came to her cheeks, "perv…" "The problem is…?" he asked with a grin, while getting closer, soon their lips met, and in her mind, she knew that she'd survive, as long Naruto were by her side.

**

* * *

**

**Remember, this was a test!**

**So tell me, should I stop writing romance or continue?**

**And tell what you think about it**


End file.
